emo_owl_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gru vs Megamind
Emo Owl Rap Battles #8 is the 8th installment of Emo Owl Rap Battles. It features "The Worlds Greatest Villain" Gru rapping against "The Defender of Metro City" Megamind. It was released on April 21, 2014. Link to the battle here: Gru vs Megamind Cast Ciarán McGinn as Megamind Ciaran McGinn as Despicable Me Minions Stephen Clarke as Gru Stephen Clarke as Megamind's Minion Lyrics Gru: I am the world's greatest villain slash hero of all time You're just a big blue headed joke who can't even spit rhyme I have a mega fanbase, so great my movie got a sequel Nobody has even heard of you, you are an insult to evil I got hundreds of minions and 3 adopted children You got an annoying little fish and a news reporter bitching Your movie's full of plot twists just stick with one please We could rule the world together but that would be despicable of me Megamind: Oh what do we have here? A pedophile Pinocchio? I rule the world with an Iron fist, beating me is impossible You stole the plot of my movie faster than you stole the moon That was the whole point of your movie but you just wasted it Gru My rhymes are like your body weight, multiplied by six! I've got a huge secret lair, let me show you some tricks That fight you had with that chicken was even worse than Peter Griffin You're a Despicable freak, who's only friends with yellow pricks Gru: You're just a huge pussy, you couldn't save Metro City Here comes some of my minions, ready to calm your titties Despicable Me Minions: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Baboo ta tilee Banana, we're gonna make you go gaga Bite off both your metro titties like we minion piranhas (Ha ha!) We could rap in minionese and serve you just as fast Muak Muak Muak ma bottom yolo Translates to kiss my yellow ass Mega faggot we are currently ramming your bottom Tatata bula tu poopayu, your whole movie was rotten Megamind: Shut up you yellow abominations You all just drive me to frustration I don't want to kill myself But you guys are driving me to temptation! I'll show you how a real Minion handles a situation MINION! Now, shows these freaks how to score a domination Minion: Yo I am the most loyal minion, and now here's my opinion You yellow midget fucks could never ever complete a mission I am a badass robot fish, wanna hear me spit a diss? You guys wouldn't even look more yellow if you were covered in piss Gru I'll take that shrink ray and and shrink your dick until it's gone What kind of villain gives up, so he can just become a mom? Jam's and jellies? you have got to be fucking kidding me It just makes me cringe thinking what you'll be like in Despicable Me 3 Gru: Well at least I’ll have 3 movies, you robotic piece of Wasabi Your master needs to up his game to be in the same league as me Tell your bitch Roxanne Richie to kiss my nefarious Bernard At least I can say rapping against you wasn’t at all that hard Megamind: Your hideous jokes as as frail as your friend Nefario Don’t mention my lady, you’ve just took it too fario Just go back to the Anti-Villian league, where all the fools be And come back married to that soul-less whack bitch Lucy WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! MORE RAP BATTLES COMING SOON, STAY TUNED! Who Do You Think Won? Gru and his Minions Megamind and Minion